


Breath of Lust

by yuki_tsunade



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A bunch of one shots, Am open to suggestions, F/M, Fluff when the time is right, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, PWP, dont like dont read, may be slightly OOC but I do my best to keep them IC, pairings as I see them, will be writing a stalker chapter with Bozai/Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: A bunch of one shots with various pairings all involving link getting fucked or just some fluffy cute shit. I will be writing the pairings and characters as I feel they would be like, I'm sorry if you don't agree with the way I write them but if you don't like it you dont have to read. I am open to requests if you send me a message or leave a comment.First chapter so far is SidLink Fluff+Smut.





	Breath of Lust

**A/N:** Hey guys, in an effort to get back in to writing again I’m going to try to smash out a few short one shots. I’m willing to take requests as well. In case you didn’t read the tags or the description I’ll say this again. I will be pairing Link with anyone I chose to, I will be portraying the characters in ways that I want to, I will write what I want to. So, if it isn’t your cup of tea then just don’t read it okay, or skip over the chapters you don’t like.

For the sake of this chapter Sidon will only have one dick guys (just because I know so many of you will want him to have two, I may try that later)

**#1: SidLink**

Sidon looked up at the peaceful night sky above them, admiring the way the stars slowly came to life the more the sun faded beyond the horizon. The small Hylian lay across his chest, his own blue eyes seeming to be admiring the same sight, only as it was reflected in the water. Without really thinking about it he found his gaze now focusing on the blonde, watching the way his hand lazily draped into the water and pushed the water around. The way his eyelashes contrasted so well against his moonlit skin.

He finds his hands moving as he smiles, trailing a few fingers down the others neck, loosening the hair tie that kept the soft strands in place, continuing down the others bare spine and coming to rest on the small Hylian’s left cheek. He finds himself laughing a little as he watches how his actions cause the blonde to stop playing with the water and instead turn back to him, a curious and flushed look on his face. All was well in the kingdom now, all thanks to this small being, Sidon raises his hand and cups the others cheek, using a finger to brush back some of the hair from the blonde’s face.

‘You’ve done well Link’ He says, grinning a little as the blonde smiles back at him and leans into his touch. Link never really spoke much but Sidon found he liked this as he could easily tell what the other wanted to convey through his actions and expressions. Now with the Hylian laid across his chest, alone in the water he finds his mind trailing off to all the little things he would like to do to reward his tiny hero. His own expressions must also be easy to read however because the blonde scoffs above him, his cheeks darkening further but he places a small kiss of consent on to Sidon’s palm.

That was all the prince needed so he nods and slowly moves his hand from the blondes face to his mouth, undeniably enjoying the way the Hylian hesitates for a moment before taking two digits into his mouth. The small tongue swirling around his fingers to make them damp. Slowly pulling his hand away to trail once more down to the blondes round cheeks Sidon slows the rhythmic kicking of his feet further. Firmly gripping one cheek in hand he fondles it for a moment before sliding his hand into the others loose pants. Finger trailing down he teases the blondes entrance he watches as Link lets out a shaky breath, two fists coming to rest close to Sidon’s shoulders as he shifts slightly.

It wasn’t like they’d never done this, nor had it been a while since their last time, yet still Prince Sidon takes his time. Carefully pushing one finger into the soft heat that seemed to suck him in, he could feel his own body temperature rising as he slowly pushes and pulls his finger. This not enough to earn him sounds from the blonde but he could still hear the way Link’s breath starts to change, how it becomes shorter and feels hotter against his skin.

He continues this, just slow movements as they drift through the water, listening to his hero as he slowly stretches him and only adding a second finger when a small whimper lets him know he’s taking too long. Gently scissoring the small blonde open Sidon kisses and nips at his pointed ears, careful with his own razor sharp teeth but knowing the blonde enjoys the small stings of pain.

His patience rewards him as the blonde starts to let out small, needy sounds, hips beginning to push back into each slow thrust as his length presses into the Prince’s chest. He remembered in the beginning insisting on using three finger prep but if he tried that now he knew he’d make the blonde more frustrated than happy. Pulling his hand out Sidon does another quick scan of their surroundings before moving his other hand up to Link’s face once more. Pulling the blonde close he softly kisses him as he tugs on his pants.

Kissing him back Link slightly raises his hips, allowing the Prince to pull his pants down but not off, lest they drift away in the stream. Those small hands move as Link breaks away from the kiss, Sidon watching as they move between their bodies and down to his own pants. The blonde smiles a little as his fingers trace across Sidon’s obvious bulge causing the Prince to shiver, then he undoes Sidon’s pants and frees his length as well. Their heats both different in appearance but equal parts hard and ready to move along, Sidon chuckles as he looks into the others slightly needy eyes.

‘Yes, yes’ He says soothingly, pleased that he was probably the only one who got to see the proud hero like this. He moves his hands to the blondes hips, guiding him to lift them up enough until he positions himself, then guiding the other back down. Letting out a breath of pleasure at the tight warmth that surrounds him Sidon moves his arm to pull the human down to his chest again. Kissing those soft lips he waits until Link rocks his hips before he starts to move his own.

Slowly he pulls out, using one hand to guide the blondes hips up and down as he sets a slow pace. Sucking the blondes lip into his mouth he bites it softly, his actions rewarding him with a soft mewl as the blonde bucks slightly atop him. Sidon knew that due to his lifestyle the blonde had developed a sense of pleasure from small pinches of pain and he loved to indulge the small Hylian. His full focus was on the other as he thrust into him, the way his breaths became damp pants, the way his eyes became watery and struggled to stay open, even the way small beads of sweat began to form and run down his skin. Each small detail only surged the Prince’s desire and love on more.

This small creature who was so grand, so strong, and just so beautiful was his, and he was the blondes. Trailing his lips down Link’s neck Sidon bites softly onto the skin, teeth dragging over old marks from when he wasn’t this slow and patient, from when their desires clouded their minds beyond reason.

Slowly speeding up his thrusts Sidon feels his chest getting tighter as he pants heavily, the blondes small sounds right near his ear, and with every thrust Link’s heat rubbing against their chests. They were getting closer, their shared sounds soft in the middle of the night, water beginning to ripple more and more around them until finally the hero lets out a cry and Sidon a deep grunt. Both shuddering in bliss as they cling to each other and slowly come down from their highs.

Sidon slowly pulls out of the blonde and lowers them both into the water, regaining his own breath as he holds Link close and washes them clean of their activities. By the time he’s done the small hero is placing small kissing across his collar bone and softly murmuring thank-yous. Smiling Sidon pulls up the hero’s pants and re-positions them to be floating once more. Link resting again on Sidon’s chest and the Prince resuming his rhythmic kicks as they drift around the stream.

Sidon’s hand moves again and plays softly with the others hair, enjoying the way Link’s breathing evens out until he eventually falls asleep. Sidon’s smile is wider now, proud of his little hero, glad to be able to call him his. Swimming them back to his palace he carries Link inside to their room and climbs into bed with him. Pulling the blonde close Sidon curls his body around the hero’s and slowly drifts off as well.


End file.
